


all i want for christmas (is you)

by castielfalls



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, it's Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfalls/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: peter hasn't celebrated christmas in thirty years and thor convinces him to go back to earth for the holiday.





	all i want for christmas (is you)

Peter doesn’t really care about Christmas.

It probably comes as a surprise to many, but he’s been away from Earth for so long that he doesn’t bother himself with their customs anymore. He passes each day by, ignoring all the holidays and the new years. The only events he’s made an effort for are birthdays. Specifically, his birthday and the other Guardians’, for those who know what date theirs are on, anyway.

But the point is, he hasn’t been back on Earth in thirty years. He hasn’t celebrated Christmas (or any other Earthly holiday, for that matter) in thirty years. He doesn’t plan to start now.

They’d defeated Thanos just months before, and Thor had been hanging around with the Guardians since then. Peter had doubts at first, still unsure if Thor is 100% trustworthy, but after seeing everyone’s want for him to stay, he relented. He’d stolen a mattress for Thor and set him up in his room — frankly, Peter wasn’t comfortable with Thor sharing a room with either women and he didn’t think Rocket or Drax would welcome a guest. Plus, Groot’s a snobby teenager now, he _definitely_ won’t share. So, Peter took one for the team and made way for Thor. 

They’ve been sharing a room for months and over time, Peter had grown comfortable around him. He didn’t feel as self conscious whenever he walks in on a shirtless Thor and he doesn’t feel defensive when Thor makes a careless joke. Peter would go as far as to say they’ve become like best friends. He liked having the Asgardian around — Thor was kind and offered help wherever he could, he was also really clever and had pull almost everywhere with his status. The Guardians haven’t been arrested in months. Rocket, Groot and Peter got away with stealing things. Gamora was welcome everywhere.

Peter especially likes how Thor treats his crew. He’s still sympathetic to Gamora about Thanos, he jokes around with Drax all the time, he talks to Rocket about weaponry and buys Groot new video games. He’s gentle and sweet with Mantis who in turn helps him with night terrors and he tries his best to befriend Nebula. He likes anyone who’s nice to his family.

He likes Thor. Even if he’s kind of scared to admit it out loud. Mostly out of pride, since he’d made such a scene about Thor when they met for the first time as the Guardians intercepted the Asgardian distress call. Back then, Peter would rather throw Thor back into space than have Mantis wake him up. Times are different now — he’d gotten to know Thor and he liked him.

He likes anything Thor likes. He’d never been one for Sakaar and the Grandmaster’s theatrics, but he grows an interest in their gladiator battles when Thor mentions being in one before. Thor talks about the time Tony brought the Avengers for Shawarma after defeating the Chitauri and Peter tries to find the closest thing to Shawarma that space can offer.

But here’s the thing: Thor likes Christmas. Peter doesn’t really like it.

* * *

“Peter. Wake up.”

“Ugh. What do you want?” Peter grumbles into his pillow, swatting Thor away. Thor chuckles, pulling on one of Peter’s shirts — they’d eventually gotten past the formality stage and started wearing each other’s clothes purely out of laziness to retrieve their own and just rolled with it. Peter really likes Thor’s laugh. It’s light yet deep, humorous yet prideful. 

Thor says, trying to say it nonchalantly in the hopes that Peter’s too tired to process it, “We’re going to Midgard.”

“Oka— _Wait_. Wait. Midgard? Earth? Why?” Peter asks, instantly waking up. Thor’s wearing his Gears Shift shirt, the one he’d worn when he met Ego. It’s a bit tight on him since he’s slightly taller and bigger (more muscles, Christ) but Peter isn’t complaining — his body is on full display.

Groot peeks into the room and mumbles, “I am Groot.” 

Peter frowns, standing up as he picks up a grey shirt (one of Thor’s, it’s some merchandise of Mjölnir Thor had gotten from Earth), complaining, “Christmas? Come on, Thor. It’s not that important… If you want, we could decorate the ship, steal some presents.” 

Gamora walks into the room, looking at Peter’s messy form in disapproval, “Get dressed, Peter. We’re going, whether you like it or not. It’s about time you went back to Earth.”

“I don’t wanna go back to Earth,” Peter grumbles, pulling on the Mjölnir shirt and his pants. Of course, the red jacket comes on as well. 

Thor gives him a sweet smile, trying, “Please, Peter? We’ll be seeing all our friend again. Stark, the Man of Spiders, Strange…”

How can Peter say no to that face?

* * *

Tony gives the Guardians spare rooms at the Avengers Compound for their temporary stay. Thor had somehow managed to convince Peter into staying for a week and he’d agreed. Groot kind of likes the amount of sun he’s getting and Rocket keeps himself out of trouble and busy in Tony’s workshop, so he doesn’t mind. There’s a training room for Gamora and Drax to stay occupied in with the other heroes, and Nebula and Mantis have plenty of places to just relax.

Thor had the Guardians arrive on the 18th of December so there’s a week leading up to Christmas. He’d wanted the time to catch up with his friends. Peter doesn’t really feel up to talking to the other Avengers — he doesn’t like socialising period, so he just hangs around Tony who busies himself with decorating.

Tony’s bots are bizarre, the engineer speaks to them as if they answer, like they’re his friends. Tony passes one end of the tinsel to a tall, bulky robot and orders, “Bring it over there, okay? Hang it up right.” The robot obeys, moving over and hanging it by the hook. Tony beams at the robot, stroking the side of it, “Good job, Dum-E.” 

Peter joins in, joking, “You did really great.” 

Tony smiles, “They know exactly what you’re saying, Quill. My bots are _smart_.” 

Peter nods, laughing, “I can see that.” 

“So how’s things between you and Thor?” Tony asks. 

Peter furrows his eyebrows, “What do you mean?” 

Tony frowns in confusion, comparing two ornaments of different shades of red before settling on one, saying, “I don’t know, you two had some serious tension between you guys. Tell me. I want to know what’s with Thor.” 

Before Peter can say anything, Steve Rogers walks in, sweaty — he probably sparred a little with Gamora — and he greets, “Tony, Quill, hey. You’re decorating? Can I help?” 

Tony nods, tossing an ornament to him, “Hang it on the tree.”

Peter lowers his voice, in hopes that Steve can’t hear him talking, and says to Tony, “Kinda like him but let’s be real, I’m just another regular human to him.” 

Steve speaks up from his position at the tree, “Thor? He wouldn’t shut up about you. He said you held an Infinity Stone and you defeated a God, sacrificed your powers to do it. The guy _loves_ you, Quill.” 

“Talk to him,” Tony suggests, putting a wreath over Peter’s head and around his neck. Peter grins in amusement as Tony tugs Peter closer with the wreath, pretending to kiss him, “You can kiss it out.” 

Peter dodges Tony, laughing, “No way.”

“Your loss,” Steve shrugs, turning his attention back to the tree. “It sounds like he really likes you.”

* * *

Scott Lang — Ant-Man — brought his daughter over to help decorate on the 21st because Cassie really likes Christmas decorating and their week is packed with family. Scott talks to Stephen about magic, showing him his card tricks while Stephen just sighs at the mediocrity.

Cassie’s at the tree with Peter, who’d offered to watch her while Scott did whatever he wanted to do. Peter would never admit it out loud, but he likes kids. At least, well-behaved kids like Cassie. She’s adorable and just like her father, optimistic and happy. 

She passes him superhero ornaments (Iron Man’s mask, Mjölnir, a purple arrow, Black Widow’s insignia, Spider-Man’s logo, Captain America’s shield and a green fist) and Peter puts them on the tree. Cassie frowns as she looks into the box, looking apologetic, “They don’t have one of you.” 

Peter smiles, ruffling her hair, “It’s okay. I’m not really a hero. There should be one of you, though.”

Cassie rummages through, pulling out a dark red bow and placing it clumsily on Peter’s head, “This will do for now.” 

Peter nods, grinning, “Thanks, kid.” They sit at the tree together, with the growing pile of presents, a big bow on Peter’s head and tinsel on Cassie’s shoulders.

Thor walks into the room, breaking into a huge smile when he sees Peter, saying, “Exactly what I wanted for Christmas.” Peter looks up at him questioningly and Thor answers, “You.”

(Peter got too flustered to say anything so he laughed.)

* * *

Christmas day. Tony didn’t invite every hero and not all could make it anyway. There’s the Avengers, the Guardians, Peter Parker, Stephen Strange, Wong, Carol Danvers, Pepper Potts, Loki, Brunnhilde, Scott Lang and Cassie (who could only show for an hour) and Maria Hill (Nick Fury didn’t want to attend.) Peter doesn’t bother with conversing with most of them, most staying around the Guardians and Thor.

Peter’s wearing one of Thor’s hoodies again and Thor’s wearing Peter’s jacket. It doesn’t go unnoticed, Peter’s sure Loki asked Thor about it and Thor had told him it wasn’t his business.

Cassie had given Peter an ornament she decorated herself — it’s not amazingly drawn, but it’s clear that she’d tried to draw Peter’s mask. 

“Your Christmas ball!” Cassie explains, putting the ornament in his hands before she runs off, not even waiting for Peter to thank her. Peter smiles down at the ornament, he’s definitely not hanging this up, he’s going to keep it. 

Thor finds his way to Peter and asks, “What’s with the ornament?” 

Peter answers, passing it to Thor to see, “Lang’s daughter did it for me.” Peter activates his mask and asks, “Looks just like me, right?” 

Thor puts the ornament next to Peter’s head and nods, grinning, “The resemblance is striking.” Peter laughs and presses the device on his neck. As the mask disintegrates, Thor cups Peter’s face and kisses him.

Peter can hear Loki’s concerned ‘What is going on? What is this?’ from across the room and Tony’s excited ‘Get it Thor!’. Half of the heroes present are shocked and the other half are amused and just grinning.

“Merry Christmas, Peter,” Thor says softly when their lips part. Peter’s at a loss for words for the first time in his life, just staring into Thor’s pretty eyes. 

“Holy shit. I think Christmas might be my new favorite holiday,” Peter whispers.


End file.
